Talk:Ray Gun
I remember when everybody thought the Little Resistance appearance was made up by a troll on GameFAQs. Good times. Ray Gun and Browning From the article: "Apparently, this is the most powerful combination". There is just one small problem with that... IT'S WRONG! That statement is very opinionated. The person who wrote that has obviously never obtained an MG42. The Browning doesn't come close to the MG42. This must be fixed. EDIT: Fixed. :Depending on the number of players remaining and the round, the best secondary weapon (not including the ray gun) is either the flamethrower or the mg. Flamethrower is unparalleled in higher levels, even by the ray gun, while mg is powerful in the lower levels (by which i mean 30 and under approx). Peter's Lil Ray Gun Has it been confirmed that the ray gun can be upgraded by the pack-a-punch yet?--Rob727272 16:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 16:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Is it possible that Peter is the same guy in the radio message in Shi No Numa? Urth40 20:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Umm, yeah, we figured that out a long time ago... Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 22:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) lmao. The fact that his 1337 ray gun is present means that he might not be dead. I'm not sure who keeps thinking this, but the name on the upgraded ray gun is not Peter, it's PORTER. Porter’s X2 Ray Gun. I've seen it in game, and it's even confirmed officially http://callofduty.com/intel/288 If someone tries re-editing this in the Pack a Punch section, I'm simply going to revert the edit. --Nachtofen 21:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh god, not Cpl. Wilding. I thought he had some sense, just enough to LOOK AT THE REFERENCE TO THAT EXACT PAGE THAT I PUT IN FRONT OF IT. I've been trying to watch for that kind of stuff, too, Nachtofen, but hopefully people will look before they edit next time, and we won't have to edit as much. 23:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I KNOW, I KNOW. I got terribly confused, and boy is my face red. When I tried to revert my mistake, my computer locked up and wouldn't allow me to acess the Wiki until now. V_V Again, terribly sorry, I'll pound the fact that it's Porter's into my head to ensure it won't happen again. Cpl. Wilding 23:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, I'm fond of the terrible Wiki mistakes...I've done some things on Wikipedia I wish I could take back...as long as you know what's what now, it's cool. Sorry for speaking ill of you before, I'm sure you understand. 23:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance in Der Riese On one page (i can't remember which) i think someone said that on Der Riese if you get the ray gun it looks as though it has electricity running through the front. I know this is true for upgrading it in the pack-a- punch machine, but not for just the normal ray gun. Can anyone confirm this? --DrRichtofen 17:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I can confirm it. If you need visual evidence i'll get a picture next time but if you wanna do it yourself look at the barrel when you reload the normal ray gun in Der Riese.Doc.Richtofen 15:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ray Gun on the Wall Where has this come from, if the Ray Gun was bought of the wall, it would cost 10,000 points. I'm deleting that. That was veiwed by I believe a hex editor, it's valid info. If it hasn't been deleted vefore, why delete it now? Cpl. Wilding 11:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Toy? I'm pretty sure that this gun (As well as the monkey bomb obviously) were the toys of Samantha (little girl in the Der Reise radio transmissions) and that (even though not originally intended) the mystery box was her toy box when she followed her father through all of the testing sites. But this is just speculation.--Master of cheeZ 00:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, the teddy bear too.--Master of cheeZ 03:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Where would she aquire a Browning or a Flamethrower though? :Where would she get any of the weapons >.> CirChris -Here to help! 19:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Easy, Maxis added them. He had them because his troops must of took them off the Russians when the Russians were defeated in a battle. They had the weapons because the Americans sent over some guns. It's why there's Bazookas in the European missions.Doc.Richtofen 17:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) In the Europian missions of WaW, the only rocket launcher is the Panzerchrek, a German Rocket Launcher. :IIRC the Bazooka appears once or twice in the Russian missions. Darkman 4 19:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ray gun vs Wunderwaffe I'de say the waffe cos of the 1 shot ten kills thing To be honest the Ray Gun is better cus u have 20 rounds in a mag and it's accurate as hell. 22:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Really you can't compare the two, the two weapons are completely different and are useful in different situations. WouldYouKindly 22:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) future warfare alright so it used to say on the page that it would say "future warfare" backwards in japanese when you get the ray gun in little resistance. Can a jappanese speaker confirm this.(it is played backwards) scared someone please watch the video, then when the related videos come up, watch the one with the 50.cal sniper rifle (i would watch it but im 2 scared because it says'this is a fake, it will make u jump, be warned') What is it,and,please sign this. Rampage...ENEMY AC-130 ABOVE... 21:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Never Mind, I watched it. It's going to give me nightmares now,thanks a lot dude (no offense meant) Rampage...ENEMY AC-130 ABOVE... 21:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The reason it was added The reason the Ray Gun was added is explained here, on Treyarch developer Jesse Snyder's blog. http://www.jessesnyder.org/trenches/?p=42